


You're Really Here

by Ash2411



Series: Yet [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 5 AU, Tumblr Prompt, and bellofthesky, bellamy stays on earth, clarke goes to space, for clarkegriffintitties, for jules and laurie, my sweet girls, role revearsal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash2411/pseuds/Ash2411
Summary: 5x01 AU where Clarke is in space and Bellamy is on earth!





	You're Really Here

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to Tumblr prompts from @clarkegriffintitties and @bellofthesky!

Clarke stands at the window, looking down at the dark swirling sphere that is earth. It isn’t actually  the earth she’s looking at though. It’s Bellamy. She knows he isn’t down there. He’s gone and he’s been gone and looking at the last place he ever was isn’t going to bring him back. 

 

“Clarke, you’ve been sitting over there for over an hour. Why don’t you come and sit with the rest of us?” Raven says, gently touching Clarke’s shoulder. 

 

Clarke takes a deep breath and nods her head, following Raven to a table where everyone is sitting and talking, but her heart isn’t in it. Last week was the 6th anniversary of Bellamy’s death. 6 years he’s been gone from her life….

 

Life moves on though. Clarke tries to. She really does. She looks around at everyone and smiles. Bellamy died so that they could live. She vows that she’ll keep living as long as she can. For Bellamy. And so, she does. Even on the harder days. 

 

“Where’s Murphy?” Clarke asks, looking around. 

 

“Where do you think?” Emori asks, giving Clarke a familiar look.

 

Clarke rolls her eyes and makes her way across the deck until she’s in a hallway on the opposite side of the ring. It takes her less than a minute to find him, sitting next to another window, his knees pulled up to his chest.

 

“What do you want, Clarke?” Murphy asks, not even turning around to look at her. 

 

“Monty made some food. You need to eat.” 

 

“You call that food?” 

 

“Murphy, it’s all we have and if you don’t eat it you’ll starve. Bellamy didn’t die so that you could make it all the way up here just to starve yourself.” Clarke says, not cutting him any slack. Her sharp tongue is the only thing that seems to keep Murphy in line. 

 

“Bellamy didn’t die for me, period.  _ Princess _ . I think we both know who he died for.” Murphy says, finally looking at her with a smirk. 

 

“That’s enough, okay?” Clarke snaps. “Look, you want to give up because your girlfriend broke up with you? Fine. Stay here and starve. More for us. I’m not going to beg you to eat.”

 

She turns on her heel and marches back towards the main area of the Ring. She barely makes it five feet before she hears Murphy’s footsteps behind her. “I’m coming.” He sighs, brushing past her. “Don’t have a meltdown.”

Clarke smirks and follows him. Dinner passes uneventfully until Clarke brings up the possibility of getting back to earth. The whole table seems to fold inwards, looking over at Raven. 

 

“Clarke, we’ve talked about this before. We don’t even know if we  _ can _ get back to earth.” Raven says, staring down into the green liquid of her dinner. 

 

“We have to get down there. You saw it. We all did. That patch of land is  _ green _ . It’s alive. It survived Praimfaya. It’s viable land to live on and our people in the bunker need us. They only had enough supplies for 5 years. They’re a year and a week over.”

 

“For all we know, they’re already out of the bunker and living in that one spot of green.” Monty says, quietly. 

 

Clarke closes her eyes impatiently. “We don’t know that. Emori hasn’t heard anything on the radio and neither have I.” 

 

Clarke listens at night while the others sleep, waiting for someone to come through, but there’s been nothing but static. Late at night she imagines that Bellamy made it somehow and that she’ll hear his voice over the radio, telling her it’s safe to come home. But, that’s not going to happen. 

 

“When we came up here, it wasn’t to stay. This isn’t a permanent solution” Clarke says. She looks at each of them in turn. “We came up here to survive long enough to make it back to the ground.”

 

“But, we’re safe here.” Monty says. “And it’s peaceful.”

 

Clarke understands his hesitation to return to the ground more than he knows. Her heart consistently pendulates between fear and excitement and apprehension. She’s afraid of what life on the ground will be like without Bellamy there.She’s excited to see her mother. She’ll have to tell Octavia that Bellamy is dead.

 

“Clarke?” Harper chimes in. It’s clear that Clarke’s missed something in the conversation, lost in her thoughts.

 

“What?” Clarke says, trying to shake the negative thoughts from her head. 

 

“The radio is making noise.” Emori says, looking at Clarke, frozen. 

 

Clarke jumps from her seat without answering and rushes to the radio. Everyone follows behind her and Raven reaches for the com, but Clarke stills her hand. “Not yet. We don’t know who or what it is.”

 

They listen hard until a broken voice warbles over the speakers. “El...land….Beginning...desc..”

 

“What the hell does that mean?” Echo asks from behind Raven. 

 

Clarke closes her eyes and listens to the repeating transmission. “It sounds like people. But, not anyone from the ground. She listens again. “They’re saying…’beginning descent.’”

 

“Holy shit.” Murphy says in awe. “It’s someone in space. Ask them for help!”

 

“No! Wait.” Clarke says again. “Just wait. We need to think this through.”

 

“What’s there to think through? You’re the one that was just saying we needed to get to the ground.” Murphy mutters. 

 

“I said we needed to get to the ground  _ alive _ .” Clarke says, cutting her eyes to him. The wheels in her brain turn.  _ What would Bellamy do? _ He wouldn’t try and make contact with potential enemies...But, he would take a risk.

 

“Okay.” Clarke says. “Raven, it’s time. The only way we can get to the ground is if the rocket can take us there.”

 

“I’ve told you a million times! We don’t have enough fuel. We could die during the landing. It’s more than likely.” Raven answers, her eyes boring into Clarke’s.

 

“You heard that transmission.” Clarke pleads. “That ship said it was descending. It could be headed for that valley. They could head for the bunker. If it’s safe for them to get to the ground then it’s safe for us.”

 

“Guys…”

 

“Murphy, I swear, if you’re about to offer more useless remarks, don’t.” Raven snaps. 

 

“No. I’m serious! Look.” He says, pointing to something outside the window. A huge ship is descending towards earth. 

 

Raven and Clarke look at each other. 

 

“Can we make it?” Clarke asks. “Is there even the slightest possibility we can make it?”

 

Raven swallows and looks at her, thinking hard. “Theoretically, yes.” 

 

“I trust you.” Clarke says, taking Raven’s hand and squeezing it. “Okay, everybody. Pack up.” 

 

“What if we don’t want to go to the ground?” Monty says. 

 

Clarke turns around to look at him. “Monty, you can’t. You’ll run out of oxygen. And we’ll  _ need  _ a farmer down there if we’re going to build a new world.” 

 

The she walks away to go and back her own bag.

 

* * *

  
  


Bellamy hears the ship before he sees it. He and Madi are out fishing as it descends. 

 

“Bellamy? What is that?” Madi asks from the rock above him. 

 

He looks up at her from the water, listening hard. His heart skips a beat. “Clarke…” he breathes. 

 

“They’re here?” Madi asks excitedly, sliding off the rock and splashing into the shallow water. 

 

Bellamy smiles. “Maybe?” He looks up, but he still can’t see anything. “Come on, let’s go to the top of the hill. We’ll be able to see from there.” 

 

He crouches and Madi climbs onto his back. 

 

“I think maybe you’re getting a little big for this.” He huffs, feigning fatigue. 

 

“Or maybe you’re getting a little too  _ old.”  _ Madi jokes. 

 

Bellamy shakes his head and starts off through the forest. When they get to the peak, he lets Madi down and they quietly, but swiftly run to the tree line. 

 

“Eyes sharp, kiddo.” He whispers. 

 

Madi nods her head, following behind him. But, when the sky is in sight, it’s clear that something is wrong. Madi doesn’t realize, not knowing what the rocket should look like. She steps out into the sunshine, but Bellamy grabs her arm and pulls her back. 

 

“Madi, no.” Bellamy breathes. “Stay here.” 

 

“What’s wrong?” She whispers. 

 

“That’s not them.” His voice is a mixture of confusion and disappointment. 

 

“How do you know?” 

 

“That’s not the rocket they left in.” 

 

“Maybe someone helped them. And now they’re in that ship.” Madi reasons.

 

“I don’t think so.” Bellamy replies. With a deafening roar, the ship reaches land. The wind blows Bellamy’s curls back from his face and the ground rumbles. Instinctively, he reaches out to Madi and steps in front of her. 

 

A bridge lowers itself to the ground with a  _ whoosh.  _ That’s when Bellamy sees he words on the side of the massive cube of metal. 

 

_ Eligius Corporation. Prisoner Transport.  _

 

“Madi, run!” Bellamy urges. He grabs her hand and they bolt through the forest until the reach the river. 

 

“What’s going on?!” Madi asks, halting and letting go of Bellamy’s hand. 

 

He turns around when he realizes that she’s not following. “That’s not Clarke. That’s a prisoner transport ship. Now come on.” 

 

“Bellamy! Wait. I don’t understand!” 

 

“Madi, I’m sorry. We don’t have time for this. If I’m right about the kind of people on that ship, we don’t want to be standing here in the open when they get here.” Bellamy warns. “Now, come on. Please.” 

 

Madi nods, looking fearful, and follows him back to the place they call home. He starts throwing things into a canvas satchel; food, water, clean clothes. 

 

“Are we leaving?” Madi asks. 

 

“Just pack a bag in case, okay?” Bellamy says gently. “It’s alright. You don’t need to be afraid. I’ll-“ 

 

“Keep me safe. I know.” Madi says. Her shoulders relax and she does as Bellamy asks. 

 

He roots around under his bed and pulls out 2 guns. He makes sure they’re loaded and stows one under his jacket in the back of his pants. Then he goes to Madi’s room to check on her. She’s sitting on the bed, packed, when he gets there. He looks at her, hating what he’s about to say. He promised himself that Madi wouldn’t live a life like he and Octavia had. He never thought they’d have to. But now she’s in danger and old habits die hard. He has to hide her. If he hides Madi, she’ll stay safe. It’s worked in the past and he prays it works now. 

 

“You have to hide, Madi.” He says, his heart aching painfully.

 

“Where?” Madi responds. 

 

“The cellar.” Bellamy says reluctantly. “Under the floor.” 

 

Madi sees the expression on his face and hugs him tightly. “It’s okay. It’s only for a little while, right? I’ll be okay down there.” 

 

Bellamy nods his head, hoping she’s right. “Take both of the bags down below.” Then he hands her one of the guns. “Take this too. Don’t use it unless you have to. Do you remember what I told you?” 

 

“If I plan to use it, don’t stall, just shoot.” 

 

Bellamy nods his head. “And make sure you turn the safety off if the time comes. Just aim and squeeze.” 

 

He kisses Madi’s forehead and lowers her into the cellar. Then he gives her a nod and closes the door. It makes his stomach turn. He pulls a rug over the entrance, as well as the kitchen table. He then grabs the second gun and waits. He hates the feeling in his stomach, because deep down he knew that peace couldn’t last forever. He’s seen it vanish one too many times. Bellamy sighs heavily, staring at the worn floorboards beneath his feet. In just under an hour, he’s reverted back to the man he was 6 years ago, comfortable holding a gun. 

* * *

  
  


“Everybody okay?” Raven asks from the pilot’s seat. 

 

Everyone gives an affirmative groan and stands up. 

 

“What’re the radiation levels?” Clarke says, rolling her shoulders. The ride was rough, but they made it, crash landing and all. 

 

“We’re safe.” Raven sighs. “They’re low. Low enough for us.”

 

“Alright. Then let’s do this. We find where the others went.”

 

It doesn’t take long for Clarke and the others to find the prisoners. They’re streaming through the darkened woods. Clarke can’t help but admire the moonlight, the grass, the fresh clean air...but, she shakes away those thoughts and focuses on the task at hand. 

 

“We stay together and we stay quiet. We don’t know what the situation is, yet.” 

 

They reach the treeline, and watch the scene unfolding before them. A bearded man is standing in front of a small house, a gun in his hand. He’s listening while an authoritative blond woman speaks to him. A gnarly scar mars her neck.

 

“Who are they?” Echo asks, looking to Clarke. 

 

“I don’t know.” Clarke says, surveying the scene. Something about the man is familiar, but she can’t quite put her finger on it. 

 

Ahead of them, the woman says, “Where are the others?”

 

Finally, the man speaks and Clarke’s heart nearly stops.

 

“There are no others.” Bellamy says. 

 

Clarke would know that voice anywhere. She thought she’d never hear it again. But, it can’t be Bellamy. He’s not a nightblood. He didn’t make it to the bunker. She’d left him...she’d left him to die and she’d spent years struggling to come to terms with it. 

 

“You’re telling me you’re the last person on earth?” The woman says, her tone disbelieving.

 

“As far as I know. But, you can confirm that for yourself once you leave this valley and cross the salt.”

 

“We’re not leaving this valley. And there’s only one of you.” She answers, aiming her gun at Bellamy’s forehead. 

 

Three things happen in quick succession. Madi comes running from the inside of the house, a bullet comes from the forest and tears through the stranger’s hand, and a group of people run to Bellamy from the woods. At first he thinks it’s more prisoners and raises his gun, but then he sees who’s leading them and it falls heavily to his side. Clarke comes to a halt a few feet from him. 

 

“Clarke?” Bellamy says, tears in his eyes. 

 

Madi looks up at Bellamy and then to Clarke, shock and awe on her face.

 

“You’re alive.” Clarke says, weakly. “Oh my god, you’re alive.”  Then she runs to him and throws herself into his arms, tangling her fingers in his dark curls. Bellamy wraps his arms around her small frame tightly and lifts her from the ground, nuzzling into her neck.

 

“You’re here.” He says into her hair, weakly.

 

“Bellamy knew he’d see you again one day.” Madi says from beside them. 

 

Bellamy finally sets her down, but doesn’t let go. Clarke looks up at him, drinking him in. He stares down at her like he’s trying to memorize every detail of her face. They’re both looking at all the changes and recognizing all the familiarities. 

 

Then they embrace again and neither of them want to let go. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
